


mountain crystals

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sana and Momo chat on their balcony in Hawaii.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	mountain crystals

It’s their last day in Hawaii.  
  
They sit on the balcony, enjoying the view of the palm trees and the shore from their seats. The sky is an amalgamation of lilacs and golds and oranges and indigos, and the way it shimmers along the surface of the water reminds Momo of a gemstone. She wonders if there are any crystals back home—from the time in her life when she had occasionally found some in the mountains—that are similar in hue.  
  
“Do you think this will be forever?”  
  
Momo quirks an eyebrow, turning her attention to Sana who sits opposite of the small glass table between them. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Sana purses her lips, glancing back at Momo before breaking out into a small smile. “This life we live. How long do you think it’ll last?”  
  
“I’m sure our bones will disagree with our lifestyle sooner or later.”  
  
Sana giggles at that. “Especially yours.”  
  
“Especially mine.”  
  
The question is vague and strange, but Momo chooses not to push it. Sometimes Sana just _says_ things, and that’s totally fine by her. There doesn’t need to be an answer to everything, even questions.  
  
“Do you think we’ll last?” Sana asks, her gaze marrying the sea.  
  
Momo hums. “You and me?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can’t imagine why we wouldn’t. I feel like I’ve been stuck with you since the start.” Momo chuckles. “To be honest, it’s gotten to a point where I kind of forget that there was ever a time without you in it.”  
  
Sana’s eyes are on her, glistening in the sunset. “And you like being stuck with me.” She phrases it like a statement, but Momo knows that Sana is subtle, and that she’s granting her an opportunity to clarify if it isn’t the case.  
  
They’re living what may be the very best of their lives these days, even if it’s intensive and unfathomably difficult. They’re on one of many islands in a string, blanketed by a sunset that could never match anything they’ve seen in neither Japan nor Korea. They’ve got mimosas on the table, and they’re lounging in expensive and comfortable clothes on the balcony of a suite that Momo couldn’t have even imagined as a child. And across her is the person she wants to share this with—her favorite person.  
  
She meets Sana’s gaze and nods. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“We should stay stuck together.” Sana’s grin is unbearably sincere, and Momo isn’t sure she’s ever seen Sana look at her with this much conviction since they first met. Sana’s hand slides halfway across the table, and her palm faces the sky. “We should call this what it is.”  
  
The leftover rays of the sun blanket Sana in an orange glow, her hair shining in the sea salt air of the beachside hotel. Her drinking glass is empty, a light flush of heat present on her face as she stares back at Momo. The breeze is cool. Their skin is sticky with the heat of the day and the briny scent of the shore. Sana is ethereal, and looks like she belongs here, and only here. And it’s a brief wonder if someone like Sana is so great a rarity, not unlike a crystal buried deep in the mountains. A crystal meant for the inevitable hands of one girl.  
  
Momo reaches over and intertwines their hands, glancing briefly at their couple rings before smiling at Sana. “I agree.”  
  
There are many more days that await them.


End file.
